


The Red Emperor.

by kurenohikari



Series: The tremendous love life of Kuroko Tetsuya. [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, CEO Akashi Seijuurou, College Life, Dad Akashi Seijuurou, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kagami and Kuroko are bros, Kise and Kuroko are best friends, Kuroko is good with kids, M/M, Not described but mentioned, Older Akashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Generation of Miracles, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, Romance, Younger Kuroko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou, CEO of the Akashi Empire, had everything in life. He had money, power, fame, a perfect son and had been married to a famous model- that her soul rests in peace. But he had never really had a good track with relationships. Honestly, he had never fallen in love before... or at least, that was until he met the mysterious and gorgeous Kuroko Tetsuya.





	1. Akashi Seijuurou.

I began to regret ever accepting Shintaro’s offer to set me up. I should be spending these few free moments I had with Seiji, not meeting someone I’ve never met before. Not to mention how much I loathe blind dates. I don’t like not being in control, and for that I needed information. Information that it’s usually given to me by my private investigator, information I could not demand for as I don’t know who I am meeting.

It's not like I've ever had luck with relationships. Throughout middle school and high school people had tried to lie and manipulate me for my family's fortune and fame. College consisted in one night stand after the other, simply to try to chase the loneliness away. Not to mention that my own marriage was arranged by my father. Though, there was no other way I would have ended up marrying a woman anyways. I am GAY! But it seems that it did not matter to my father. After all, I had to continue the linage of the Akashi and could have not dirtied our family name by being in an homosexual relationship.

Luckily to me, the old man is long dead and could no longer make my life miserable or try to make my son's life a living hell like he did to me. 

The only good thing that man ever did was choosing a good woman for me to marry. Satsuki Momoi, could have never become the love of my life- her body part were a dead give away- but she became one of my best friends and biggest confident. She understood that I could never bed her and kept silent when we visited Shintaro for the procedure so she could end up pregnant with my child. When she died after giving birth to Seiji, I cried for her. Life sincerely was not the same after she was gone. I had never thought that I would raise a son on my own.

It was... scary, not that I would ever admit it out loud. After all, I am an Akashi and we should be fearless. But Satsuki had promised to be there by my side all the way and help me not become the monster my father was. But I somewhat managed to succeed. My son, as expected, distinguished on every field. His grades are always at the top, as are is modals and ballroom abilities, he is a top athlete and a great musician. I taught him about the importance of winning but assured him that if he lost there will be no repercussion, that he was only human after all and that he could always learn from his mistakes. Also, I never punished him when he made a mistake while learning something... not like my father had done to me. 

Seiji was so similar to me that it always made me smile. He loved basketball like I do, being point guard is his objective, he got my hobby of backhorse riding, his competitive nature as well. Though he is also different to me in other aspects, like he preferred to learn piano over violin like me, and instead of shogi he prefers western chess. Also, he got his analytic abilities from his mother. I am a genius in body language, which always helped me a lot during matches. But if you add Satsuki's genius mind to it, you end up with the Emperor Eye 2.0 that Seiji has- that boy can practically foresee the future movements of his enemies on the field. 

So, I didn't mess up that much with Seiji if I am being honest. But with directing the biggest company in Japan and one of the top ones in the world, while parenting didn't leave me time for nothing else. Which translated to six years of celibate, which were adding up to my stress and had me on constant edge. Hence why Shintaro insisted on this blind date. 

 _I just hope the man is not disaster..._ I prayed in my head.

Groaning internally, I entered the five star restaurant and gave the hostess my friend’s name.

She smiled and said: “Akashi-sama, Mr. Kuroko Tetsuya is already waiting for you”

 _Good. At least, he is a punctual man. I like that. Also, Tetsuya is such a pretty name. I hope the man is pretty as well_. I thought.

“Oh, how strange” the hostess thought out loud “He was right there a moment ago” she said, pointing at and empty table “Maybe he left to the restroom. Anyway, right this way sir”

“It’s fine, I can get there on my own” I replied, flashing her my polite smile. As expected she flushed and started to giggle like a teenage girl.

I sighed internally at how silly women could be and started to walk towards my table. Only then did I notice the beautiful man sitting there. I did a double take.

 _When did he got there? How did I not notice him before? Has he been there the whole time?_ I questioned myself, scolding me for not noticing the man before. However, I was also intrigued by him. _The hostess didn’t notice him as well. He seems to have a low presence. How peculiar. Maybe this date isn’t going to be such a loss of time at the end._

Reading myself, I straightened and put on my most charming smile, before I headed to the table. This time with the plan of seducing the breath-taking man in front of me.

“Kuroko-san?” I called out.

“Yes?” He replied, before looking up.

When we locked eyes, I froze stunned by the sheer beauty of those soulful eyes. They were blank, withholding every emotion but also sharing more than normal eyes could see. Luckily I had my Emperor Eye which helped me read the man before me… but even with them it was difficult. This person was a complete enigma... not to mention drop dead handsome. Now that he was facing me I could clearly see his beauty. He had a snow-white skin, no imperfections at sight, that looked so soft that it had me clenching my fist so I would not touch him right now. Bowed pink lips, perfect for kissing and made for cock sucking. Not to mentions his small and delicate frame, which made him a walking porcelain doll. Someone who fit perfectly in my arms and brought out this protective desire in me, that only Seiji had ever done. 

But what had me at the edge of panting was the clash that his eyes did with his whole persona. Such a delicate and fragile body, but eyes that spoke of determination and had a fire within them that almost had me backing away. 

This creature was magnificent... and he had to be **_mine_**. 

"My name is Akashi  Seijuurou , I will be your date tonight" 


	2. You are one of a kind.

After ordering, I faced my date and asked: "So, Kuroko-san tell me about yourself"

"Well, I'm twenty-one years old in a few months I'll be twenty-two. I am in my last year of psychology in T University and am planning on getting a doctorate in Couples and Family Counselling at K University. My professors say that I have a pretty good change of getting there and even gaining a scholarship as my marks are always the top of my class. But mostly because I work part time as the assistant of the head department of the psychology and psychiatric area of the Midorima Hospital... sorry, you must be bored by this" he mumbled cutely.

But no matter how cute he is, I will not allow anyone to put words in my mouth.

"Did I ever say that? Don't simply assume what others think, it's very impolite" I chastised him, as I would to Seiji.

His reaction was adorable: he blushed beat red, looking down to his lap embarrassed and muttered a barely audible 'sorry'.

"I found it very interesting" I continued, almost blushing at how adorable Tetsuya looked when his eyes shined in excitement "You must be a very hardworking person, not to mention brilliant. Shintaro does not let anyone in such an important position if they are not vastly qualified" I praised.

"You know Midorima-kun?" He asked, innocently.

"Yes, he, Atsuhi and I been friends since middle school" I answered, confused by the familiar way my date called my best friend "Do you know him? I mean outside work"

"Yes, I actually had a blind date with him... when you mean Atsuhi, could it be that you are referring to Murasakibara-kun?" he inquired, I simply nodded still stuck on the fact that my best friend set me up with a an ex of his "I also had a blind date with him. Actually, they are the reason why I decided to get a doctorate in in Couples and Family Counselling. Their actual boyfriends are previous ex-blind dates of mine, I set them up. How are their relationships going? I haven't talked to them in a while"

"They are very happy together" I answered, more relaxed right now.

It looks like I won't need to threaten any of my best friends, that's good. There seems not to be any kind of history between them, other than one date that went wrong and him finding their actual partners. Just in case I will ask Shintaro and Atsuhi, I can't ask Tetsuya that. At least, not right now. Otherwise, I will sound like a jealous boyfriend and might scare him off by my intensity. 

"I'm glad" Tetsuya said, his poker face breaking for a second to show the most angelic smile I've ever seen in my life- but as soon as it came it went away.

 _Pity I was enjoying it. Well, I will have other chances to see it again. More preferably on bed._ I thought.

"What about you? What can you tell me about yourself?" he asked, surprising me yet again.

Not only was the an angel fallen from heaven, with a kind heart and a brilliant mind, he also did not fall into rumors or scandals. I must have enough of them that people think they know everything about my life. They simply always assume... well, not always.

"Something in particular you want to know?" I replied.

"You know, it's not polite to answer a question with a question" it was his time to scold me. 

I looked at him for a second, eyes opened, stunned. This was the first time someone had ever spoken back at me. Not only that, he even had the guts to correct my manners. Soon I found myself throwing my head backwards and laughing my heart out. This boy was priceless!

"Though, I do have something specific I want to ask" he continued, once I had stopped laughing, voice getting smaller as he spoke and looking back at his lap in a sudden act of shyness "It's ok if you don't want to answer, it might be too personal for a first date... but it's about your wife" I stiffened when he brought up Satsuki, not liking where there conversation was going "I just want to be sure that I am not a rebound or if you are out on a date with a guy to try something new. I'm in a time of my life in which I have to prioritise my studies and if I am getting involved with something it's going to be serious, going somewhere. I have no time for fooling around, no matter how hot you are"

Once again I was stunned into silence by the man in front of me. There are few things that can leave me speechless and it only happens once in a blue moon. But this man has managed to do it three times in a span of less than an hour. I just have to make him **_mine_**. I won't stand for anything less. He already thinks I'm hot, so I have half the job done.

"I am a very busy man, Kuroko. I wouldn't assist to blind dates simply to fool around. As you did mention I am hot, which means I can easily pick someone up for a night of passion without all the bother of going for dinner. I am taking this seriously" I told him, grabbing gently his hand over the table. Enjoying how red he got when I started caressing his hand with my thumb "I loved... no, I _love_ Satsuki. She was my biggest confident and great friend, but she was never my love romantically. I married her because my father forced me to, but I have been gay my whole life. So, you don't have to worry about being someone's replacement or fighting off ghosts of the past. If you want we can evade ever mentioning again"

"No! We can't do that!" he exclaimed, his cool façade breaking up "She used to be your wife and your son's mother. I can't ask of you to forget her or not mention her, that's not healthy. I know that you both love her and am not asking to replace her" he assured me.

Once again shocking me. This time I did not laugh, but I smiled gently in return. Tetsuya becoming one of the few persons I show an honest smile to.

"You are one of a kind" I said, softly, chuckling when the boy blushed at my words.

The rest of the night was spent in a calm and placid conversation, we talked about his college, my work, his friends and my son. I loved how he was honestly interested on my work and on my son. All the others faked interest, when they really just find my work boring, or are scared at the prospect of parenthood. But not Tetsuya, he was fascinated by my job and simply adored the stories about my son. It seems like he loves children and was planning on specializing on child psychology before the situation with Shintaro and Atsuhi happened. 

I won the jackpot with this guy. I made a mental note to gift Shintaro with an all paid trip for him and his boyfriend on one of my many hotels abroad, he did present me the love of my life after all.

By dessert I had managed to get him to call me Akashi-kun, the -san reminded me too much f my father to my taste, and for him to allow me to call him Tetsuya. By the end of the dinner I had his consent to drive him home and planned our next outing. My patience was rewarded with a chaste kiss to my lips, before he left my car blushing as red as a tomato. 

It was a perfect night.

_Thank you Shintaro. **Thank you...**_


	3. Research.

"Akashi-Sana, here's the report you asked for" my secretary said, handing me the pile of papers my private investigator compiled at my demand. 

Let's see what he had discovered for me:

**Tetsuya Kuroko, born in Tokyo Hospital, twenty years old. Raised by neglecting parents until his grandmother won guardianship over him during his last year of middle school.**

I frowned at that. I will demand for more research on that later and if I'm not pleased with what I've found make sure those two pay for hurting _my Tetsuya_. I did notice how little he ate during our date, I hope he did not develop an eating disorder out of his parents' negligence. I know a few things about bad parents.

I shook my head, trying to chase my father's image out of my head, and proceeded to continue reading the report.

**He went to Teiko Middle School.**

_Look at that, we went to the same middle school._ I thought with a pleased smile which widened as I read the following piece of information.

**He was part of the basketball team, a starter and won the nickname of Teiko's Phantom. He was a stealing and passing specialist. His most known moves consist on: the vanishing dive (a dive impossible to stop), his phantom shot (the only shot he ever gets into the basket), the Cyclone Pass (a pass that cuts through the field in only a few seconds) and the Ignite Pass Kai (a pass so powerful that only a few teammates can catch without ending injured). His misdirection is the greatest tool he has on his arsenal. He became the teams vice-captain on their second year and captain on their third.**

Once again Tetsuya has exceeded my expectation... and he isn't even in the same room as me! A complete delight indeed! He needed using his low presence, his weakness, and an advantage and created a complete new basketball style- never seen before! 

**They won the Inter High Cup, Winter Cup and Nationals on their first year, though they ended up second on the same Cups during their second year. On their last year they lost once again against Touo on the Inter High Cup, but defeated them on the Winter Cup. They also won Nationals that year.**

I could only smile proud at what I read. Tetsuya is a winner, I could expect no less from a future Akashi bride. I do not fault Tetsuya's on his teams losses that year, but on the incompetence of his team. If he had been the same age as I, the Generation of Miracles would have helped him truly shine and show his real potential.

**He was scouted by Kaijo on a athlete's scholarship. Became the basketball team's captain on his second year and kept that position on his senior year. His team won every competition all those three years. His marks were the best of the school, during all his high-school years, always at the top ten Nationally. He became the vice-president of the school's council during his second year of high-school and was elected as the president on his senior years. All this won him a full paid ride to T University for Psychology.**

I frowned once again at what I've read. Scholarship needed for both high-school and college, his parents not giving financial aid must have hit him hard. Not that it matters anymore, after all, I have more than enough money for the three of us.

**His grandmother died soon after high-school graduation, all she left him was the apartment they lived on and some pension money- which he used to pay for the funeral costs. He found a job at Midorima Hospital soon afterwards and splits the living costs with his childhood friend, Shigehiro Ogiwara, and his best friend, Kise Ryouta- who live with him.**

He lives with two males! I was startled by this. I will soon have to change that! No one is allowed to live with Tetusya that's not me or my son. He is _mine_ after all. I will demand more information about this Shigehiro Ogiwara and Kise Ryouta, in the meantime.

** Top scores at every subject, praised by his teachers and superiors (at work) for his diligence and hard work. He still participates on basketball club but turned down the position of captain in favor of focusing on his studies. He is finishing grad school a year earlier and rumor says he is planning to get a doctorate on Family and Relationship Counseling at K University. His chances of getting a scholarship are very high. **

_'His chances of getting a scholarship are very high?!'_ I scoffed in my head. _It seems that I will have to chance my private investigator..._ **again** _. If he cannot see that there is no way that K University won't give Tetsuya a scholarship, what else is he blind to see?! Though for now I will have to be pleased with what I've got. It is good to see that Tetsuya has a good head on his shoulders and has his priorities straight, he sown that by turning down the captain position to focus on his studies. And it paid off! He is graduating a year early! I have to get him a gift to celebrate. But not something too big, I don't want to scare him away... maybe, a teal color Lamborghini. I don't think he has a car._

**Relationships:**

I straightened when I read the next point. Now things were getting serious. I had an idea about his life and school history, now it was time for the relationship stage. And let's just say one thing: I was not pleased at all. Four relationships, two night stands and four blind dates. His love life report is as big if not bigger than his life and school history _combined_. Not to mention that he lives with one his ex and another one practically is there all the time because he is dating Tetsuya's best friend.

I do not care that those two are taken already, they might soon see what a horrible mistake they had committed and try to win **_my_**  Tetsuya back. And there is no way in hell I am letting that happen!

I will have to hurry up my wooing plan and win _my_ Tetsuya's feelings faster. I have to take him away from that apartment and those two monkeys soon. 

"Claire" I called out to my secretary "I need you to order a teal color Lamborghini and have it sent to Tetsuya's direction by the end of the week"

Now all I have to do is wait for him to come to me.

 


	4. Seiji.

I smiled peacefully, as I entered my mansion. The whole place was immersed into the beautiful sound of my son's piano. Chopin's Spring Waltz had the whole staff frozen on their places, they were so into the outstanding music that they didn't even notice me enter. But I could not blame them, Seiji really surpassed expectations this time. He normally plays the piano perfectly, but now... now he took it to the next level. What before felt artificial, simple notes playing one after the other, now had become a symphony of peace and love. He finally was capable of letting himself be vulnerable and expressing himself through the music.

I immediately forgot about my tiredness and marched towards the music room to watch my son play. You'll know my surprised when it was not Seiji the one I found on the piano still, but an angel. That angel was no other than Kuroko Tetsuya himself. I could not tore my eyes away from the breathtaking visage in front of me. Eyes closed and expression relaxed, as he moved is head harmoniously with the music. Light coming from the window behind him creating an optical effect, making it seem as if he really had wings... angel wings.

I was so captivated by the beauty that I almost did not notice my own son next to Tetsuya, looking at my lover with wide open eyes and a light blush on his adorable cheeks. It looks like he also had fallen for Kuroko's charms. Not only that he somehow seem to show a great deal of respect for Tetsuya, something only I have managed. Seiji after all is only accepts the best of the best.

I was happy that my son likes my loved one, it makes things much easier. But what is Tetsuya doing in my house? Not that I am complaining or anything.

Once the song was finished, claps were heard all over the mansion, the loudest being my son's who for once was acting like his age. Jumping up and down on his place with a broad smile. Before getting his cool back and demanding, in a very Akashi way, for Tetsuya to teach him how to do that. Kuroko's gently smile and assurance that one day he will, warmed m heart. It was a family perfect scene.  

"What a beautiful sound my love" I finally spoke, startling both of my dearest persons "Don't take it the wrong way, cause I love having you here. But what sprung the surprise visit?" I asked, truly not expecting the punch that came afterwards.

"You had no right to try to buy my love with an expensive car!" he growled "You better explain yourself soon" he demanded, crossing his arms and frowning down on me.

 _What an amazing right hook! He looks so delicate but was capable of taking me down with a simple punch._ I exclaimed in my head. _And of course, Seiji is glowing and idolizing Tetsuya right now._ I thought, as I looked behind Kuroko towards my son who was practically beaming. _No wonder my love won my son's approval and respect so soon. He must have seen how Tetsuya does now bow down at me and puts me on my place... or at least tries to. My love is so adorable, really believing he can win against me. So cute!_

"So? What are you waiting for?! Will you explain why did I come back from work only to get ambushed by my roommates about a _freaking_  Lamborghini being delivered at our door?!" he demanded with the most adorable pout.

"Calm down, love" I finally answered, standing up "It was a simple graduation gift. You did skip a year and all"

"A graduation gift?!" he exclaimed, even more troubled "Our definition of simple it seems to be very different. How can you call a Lamborghini a simple gift? Maybe for you rich people is but for us, normal people, is insanity. I can't accept it, it's too much. Specially after only one date"

I was about to protest when my son stepped forward and tugged Tetsuya's sleeve "But Tetsuya, it's also a gift from me. Will you not accept it? Did you not like it?" he pouted slightly, eyes glittering.

"Oh, no. Of course, I liked it, Seiji. Best gift ever! Just don't cry" my love rapidly kneeled down in front of my son and hugged him tightly.

Eyes drying up rapidly, a new glint in his eyes appearing, my son smirked at me. I have never felt so proud of my son. Already a manipulative bastard. As expected of an Akashi. I simply smirked back and nodded my head to him, showing how proud I was of him.

"Tetsuya, love, why don't you go and freshen up at the restroom and then stay for dinner" I said, continuing rapidly when I saw him open his mouth to protest "Seiji would really like to get to know you better"

Hook, line and sink.

"Of course, I would love to. If you would excuse me" with that Tetsuya left the music room, leaving me alone with my son.

"Son..." I began, about to explain everything to Seiji when he cut me off.

"Father we must keep Tetsuya!" he ordered "He is amazing! He waltz inside the mansion and demanded to speak to you, he did not even care when the head butler explained to him how powerful you were and that he should be polite because of it. He then had the audacity of telling me how bad I was playing piano. He opened my eyes father! Did you know that if you don't want to you don't have to follow the music sheet to the letter? He introduced me to jazz! Amazing music father, the best of all time! He needs to stay, as soon as possible"

"On that we agree" I replied, happy that my relationship with another man would not be a problem with Seiji "But all in it's right time. Or have you already forgotten how he reacted at a simple Lamborghini? If we make him move into now he will run away as fast as he can from us"

"But you would still catch him and lock him up until he agrees to stay, won't you father?" he inquired, knowing me very well.

"Of course, I would. What do you take me for?" I told him "But I rather not take such measures. Let's make him crave our presence first and then love with us, by the end of our game he will be the one asking to move in with us"

"Hai, outosan!"


	5. Bonus chapter: First meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter it's in Seiji's P.O.V

I was heading towards the music room ready to start practicing my piano abilities, still not understanding what was wrong with them. Father was not pleased with any piece I played to him. He conceded that my piano was flawless- not that you could expect less from an Akashi- but he stressed the fact that something very important was missing. He didn't even pointed it out exactly, saying that it was something he could not teach me but had to learn it on my own.

I would sigh if it was't out of character, father really enjoys making thing more difficult than they are... all adults do really.

"Annoying people" I grumbled under my breath.

I heard some noises ahead, thinking that it was the head maid scolding the new girl again I ignored it. But the closer I got the clearer I heard the voices, both males at that. One I believe it was a butler, but the other I did not recognize at all. Deciding to deviate from my path for a while I decided to find out what was going on.

When I got to the entrance hall I was shocked by the beauty of the man that was arguing with some not important butler. He looked like an angel, so delicate and fragile, but his eyes burnt with a fierce and untamable raw strength, like a wolf.

He was so shouting about punching my dad the moment he sees him and about how dare him try to buy his love (My dad is gay?! Well, he does have excellent taste though). Ignoring the butler completely when he explained to him how powerful you were and that he should be polite because of it. What power! Someone not bowing down at the name of my father... he is so cool!!!

Suddenly everything went quiet, eyes were placed on me but I did not care, I was in trance at the beautiful teal jewels that pierce through me. The harsh expression slowly melted away into a soft look, one that only my father gave me. It made me blush and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

The man then smiled kindly at me and it felt like the moon was in the room: not so overwhelming like the sun but still very shinning, delicately. I did not know that man but somehow I knew it suited him.

"You must be Seiji, you father told me about you" the man finally said "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I am a friend of your father"

 _More like boyfriend_ , I thought drily.

"A pleasure meeting you. Dad is out right now but you could stay and wait for him, I was heading towards the music room to play some piano would you like to accompany me?" I offered politely, though I did so mostly to get to know him more.

"I would love to. Maybe I'll play some with you, I play too" he replied.

"You do?" I replied, a bit excited as he might be the one to help me discover what was wrong with my piano.

Though, I never thought he would have the audacity of telling me my piano was horrendous. However, when I dared him to play better than me. He shut my mouth, not only I've never heard that kind of music but he also revealed to me what I was doing wrong all along. He opened my eyes! His piano was filled with emotion and love, it was breathtaking.

"What kind of music was that? Can you teach me how to play like that? How did you get so good?" I shot one question after the other, I was so excited that I did not notice when I started acting like a little boy.

"Did you know that if you don't want to you don't have to follow the music sheet to the letter? For jazz the music sheets are like guides, if you want to make the tempo slower at one moment or faster you can do it. Jazz is feeling and improvisation. I believe that you will be very good at it" he answered, unfazed by my behavior- which made me feel better "And of course I'll teach you how to play. Now let's see what you've got here: Spring Waltz. I do like this piece very much, would you like to hear me play it?"

"Yes!" I replied rapidly, excited to hear him play again.

And play he did. He was amazing! Things got even better when father got home and Tetsuya did justice to his promise and punch my father.

He is so cool!


	6. Realizations.

"Shintaro, Atsuhi, glad to that you could take some time from your schedules to meet with me" I began smiling at then, enjoying immensely as they shivered slightly in fear "I just wanted to announce that I'm finally dating someone" this took both by surprise, if their wide open eyes was something to go by "Seiji even adores him quite a lot"

"That's great Seijirou!" Shintarocongratulated me, before blushing slightly "Not that I really care!"

 _Ah_ , I sighed internally, _Once a tsunader always a tsunader_.

"That's great Sei-chin" Atsuhi said slowly, between bites "Who is he?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya" I answered, smile turning into a smirk when both of them froze at my words "I'm sure you both are aware of who he is, after all you both did date him. And he does work for you Shintaro"

"We did not date! We simply were set up for a blind date and afterwards he matched us up with our actual partners" Shintaro excused himself rapidly, cleverly knowing when he was into too deep "And yes, he works for me. He is a great worker and will make an amazing psychologist in the future. Pity that he'll leave for Kyoto by the end of the year"

"I'm sure you will give him a letter of recommendation for the best hospital there and a job offer whenever he returns to Tokyo" I commented, my threatening tone implying that this was not a mere recommendation but a command from me.

Shintaro paused slightly, suddenly taking a more serious stance and expression before talking again: "I will do that, but not because of you Seijirou but because he deserves so. I will not tell you how to proceed with your relationship, the same way you don't get involve in mine. However, I will tell you this. Kuroko is a hardworking young man, one who climbed himself from nowhere to where he is now. He will not like you getting involve in his work career or influencing people to make it easier for him. He isn't like those gold diggers or sluts you've slept with until now, always after money, fame or power from you. All he wants from a boyfriend is to be a loyal companion. So, don't try to cut his wings and lock him into a golden cage, he won't appreciate it... and I don't think you will be capable of doing so" he told me, an amused smile creeping into his face "I believe... no, I am sure that Kuroko Tetsuya is the only person in this world that you cannot control and that will never bow at you. I won't be surprised if _you_ are the one doing the bowing when he is over with you"

There was a moment of startled silence. I must admit that for the first time Shintaro surprised me, he has always been so predictable... but this time he was not. An effect that _my_ Tetsuya seems to have on people. First me, then my son and now Shintaro. Normally I would be furious by the idea of someone questioning my dominance or superiority, but somehow I can understand the reasoning of my friend. After all, I've only met Tetsuya a couple of weeks ago and I am already acting like a lap dog after him- very territorial over him and planning our lives together.

Also, Shintaro gave me a few pointers in how to deal with my first relationship... or at least, the first that really counts. It seems that my plan and Seiji's of making him so dependable of us that he will never leave must be changed. Tetsuya is just like me. A strong, intelligent and independent man who can easily climb the ladder of power. The only difference is that I had an early advantage. I will also shoot someone if they tried to tell me how to run my company.

"Dully noted, Shintaro" I replied, surely surprising them by no exploding "I just wanted to make sure none of you had any feelings left for him and to invite you to Seiji's birthday party. There will be a gala at night like always but Tetsuya came with the idea of doing something different at the morning. He said that as Seiji is a kid he should be doing child stuff and enjoy the day at the fullest, so we decided to go to the amusement park. You and your boyfriends are invited to participate. We will finish around two o'clock, giving us enough time to get back home, take a nap in Seiji's case, bath and get ready for the party" they both looked stunned at me for a couple of minutes until I finally asked "What?"

"Sei-chin, you've changed" Atsuhi was, surprisingly, the one to answer "That's good. Using we instead of I and incorporating changes into your routines because he recommended it"

"Atsuhi is right, we've been telling you that Seiji deserves some other kind of birthday. Not those dull corporate gatherings that your father forced into you. But you've never listened to us" Shintaro added "However, two weeks of dating and he is already changing you! For the better but still changing you"

I blinked a few times, realizing that they were right. Tetsuya is changing me... I don't like that. But then I recall Seiji's happy face when I told him about Tetsuya's idea and the warmth I feel every time my lover does something for me or my son. Then, maybe changing isn't that bad after all.

"He is changing me, isn't he?" I murmured softly, more to myself than anything else but they still heard me.

They didn't stay that much longer after that. I looked at the photo frame on my desk, it one only had Seiji in it but not it also has Tetsuya. I smiled warmly at the picture before calling my secretary: "Cancel all my meetings for today"

Not even explaining myself I took my stuff and left the office. There was somewhere else I needed to be right now.


	7. Roommates.

It didn't take me much time to get to Tetsuya's apartment. Though, I was kind of disappointed when I did not see his car parked infant of the building. It meant that he was out and my plans were getting stalled. But then again, when will I ever have another chance like this one? I will finally be able to... asses his friends' without Tetsuya interrupting.

Smiling to myself I got off my Ferrari, entered the building and headed towards the elevator. Lucky me, the ones I was riding with were _my_ Tetsuya's roommates and their boyfriends. Looking at them surreptitiously I relaxed slightly, it seems that I won't need to use threats on them. They truly are a baka couples, and it was clear that they only had eyes for each other. They didn't even notice me entering the elevator, too busy making out like a couple of teenagers. At least, Kagami and Kise were, the other ones were snuggling against the wall while talking in hushed tones.

They only noticed me when the elevator reached the destination marked. I almost sniggered at their beat red cheeks, but contained myself and left the elevator with dignity. I did not start a conversation with them, after all Tetsuya did not show me a picture of them yet so recognizing them might lead to me researching (stalking) my lover.

"Wait! You are Akashi Seijirou! The CEO of the Akashi Empire!" it was Kise the one who snapped out of his embarrassment, easily recognizing me. I was not surprised some of my branches enterprises did contract him to model for us "What are you doing here? You clearly don't live in an apartment building like this"

"Well, it isn't like this building isn't a good one" I replied. Of course, it must be a good one or I wouldn't have allowed Tetsuya to still live here "But you are right, I would have chosen a place more luxurious" I told him honestly "I am here to pay a visit to my boyfriend" I smirked when I reached their apartment, I had my back on them, I was clearly going to enjoy their reaction to my next word "Here I am" I announced, raising my hand to knock on the door.

"Your are dating Tetsu?!" they all, minus Mayuzumi, screamed shocked.

Turning around with a fake surprised expression, I almost burst out in laughter when I saw their silly startled expressions. They truly made my day. When I was about to open my mouth and ask: 'You know Tetsuya?'. I was stunned to silence by Kise's next question.

"You are Tetsuyacchi's sugar daddy?"

I blinked a few times, this time not faking my surprise. Sugar daddy? That's still a thing? Well I wouldn't mind being _my_ Tetsuya's daddy if it is something that he wants. I was already planning on spoiling him rotten anyways. Though it does not mean that it did not shock me his choice of words.

"I wouldn't put it like that" I opted for the diplomatic answer "You must be Tetsuya's roommates" I said, clearly changing the topic but luckily none of them noticed.

"We are" Ogiwara replied, pointing at Kise and himself "These are Mayuzumi Chihiro, my boyfriend, and Kagami Taiga, Kise's boyfriend" he flashed me a big honest smile which only made my blood boil, he still was the boy that took all _my_ Tetsuya's fists "It's a pleasure meeting you"

"Oh right, the three ex-boyfriend and the best friend that slept with his friend's boyfriend" those words slipped my mouth before I could stop them, freezing them all in place. Though it seems that the most affected was Kise and the least one was Mayuzumi- I kind of had expected that "Sorry" I apologized, lying through my teeth "You see I really like Tetsuya but we are still early in our relationship, after discovering that he was living with his ex and all... you can understand my insecurities"

"Of course" it was Kagami the one who answered "I felt the same thing when I started dating him, don't worry about it. Also, Kuroko is a very loyal person he would never cheat on you" the 'not like us' was unsaid but heard by all. Especially, by Kise who flinched.

I would have felt bad for him, he clearly is still very affected by the issue, even if Tetsuya had forgiven him and given them his blessing. But then again, he did betray _my_ dear Tetsuya, so he needs to suffer for that. 

"Why don't we get inside?" Ogiwara offered "Tetsuya is still at university discussing his tesis with his profesor" he told me "But you can always wait for him inside, I don't think he will not take so long anyways"

"Thank you" I thanked him, entering their humble abode.

I then really noticed the different worlds Tetsuya and I lived in. The lack of luxury and glamour kind of was the first clue. However, the most obvious difference was that the place really looked like people lived in it. The feeling of home and warmth was everywhere you go. Not like my mansion where you could not even tell if someone ever lives there, it was cold and fake. I really hope that Tetsuya can bring this feeling to my home when he starts living with us.

"Our apartment might not be much" Kise started, it seems like he finally snapped out of his guilt "But it is home" he told me, while I was checking out some photos by the wall.

"Well, I like your home" I answered with a small smile "Though, I still think that Tetsuya should be surrounded by gold and jewels. He deserves the world"

"Good. At least, we are on the same wavelength" Ogiwara was the one to say that "After Kagami and before Chihiro he made not very good dating decisions. We were kind of relieved when he found someone willing to gift him a Lamborghini as an early graduating present. It shows you care"

I did not burst his happy bubble by saying that a Lamborghini was spare change money for me and it could also mean that someone was trying to buy you, not love. I simply let them think what they wanted, it would help me on their good graces after my pitiful scene outside the apartment and even gain me some brownie pints with Tetsuya.

"Would you like something to drink?" surprisingly it was Kagami the one who asked, already on an apron.

"Green tea please" I requested, politely.

It seems that he takes care of the kitchen duties even if he does not live here, if his ease there is something to go by. We spent the rest of the hour getting to know each other and me learning embarrassing stories of Tetsuya from them. I kind of liked Tetsuya's friends. It is clear that they care about him even if they no longer have romantic kind of feelings for him. They also did not care about me having a kid, Ogiwara even called it. Saying that he knew that Tetsuya would be the first of them to have a kid. I smiled at his words, loving the picture of us being Seiji's parents.

"Tadaima" I heard coming from the front door "Mina, did you see the Ferrari outside?"

"That's mine" I said, standing up from the armchair to face a surprised Tetsuya- though it only lasted a second before returning to his normally emotionless expression "Okairi" I greeted him, wrapping my arms around his waist and planting a small kiss on his lips.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me, confused.

"What? I can't pay my boyfriend a surprise visit?" I replied, faking a hurt expression. Before laughing when my lover simply raised an eyebrow clearly not falling for my act "Ok, I came to take you out for some shopping. We need to buy you a tux for Seiji's party"

"Does it have to be now?" he inquired.

"Yes, I want it to fit you perfectly. That might take a couple of days, if we wanted to be ready for Friday it needs to be ordered today" I answered.

"Of course, it has to be perfect" he sighed. He then stepped to the side to face his friends and told them "Sorry guys but it seems that I will be going out again today"

He didn't even wait for an answer from his friends before dragging me out and into my car.

"How was college today?" I asked, as I drove towards my favorite place "I've heard you were dealing with your tesis. How's that coming along?"

"Pretty well" Tetsuya answered "My profesor is very happy with it really, today was my final check. He only had a few redaction corrections but told me that when I'm done with them I can already hand it in. He said that even if I had handed it in today I would have gotten a 100. But if I wanted it to be perfect and to be published by the university I might as well made those corrections. There's a possibility that it might end up at the university's library" though his expression did not change I could tell he was very happy.

"I'm sure it will be" I replied "I'm very proud of you. Why don't we go out for dinner tonight? My treat" I invited him "Let's celebrate your success"

"I would love that" he accepted, with a small smile.

"What are sugar daddies for?" I said, and waited with anticipation for his reaction... he did not disappoint.

"Ryouta-kun! When I get my hands on him he is finished!" he growled, an adorable pout/frown on place.

"I don't really mind" I told him, laughing a bit "I was already planning on spoiling you rotten anyways. If you want to add the daddy kink to the mix I have nothing to complain about"

There was a moment of silence from his side, I thought I might have said too much when suddenly I heard him taking off the seatbelt. I took my eyes off the road for a second, only to find him on his hands and knees for me. My eyes followed his tongue as he licked his bottom lip and his eyes flashed with hunger.

He leaned closer and whispered in my ear: "Then you will take a good care of me, _daddy_ "

I rapidly maneuvered the car off the road and into a, thankfully, empty parking lot. Pulling him on my lap and devouring those tempting lips, hands unbuttoning his shirt and opening the flyer of his jeans. I was planing on waiting, on taking him out and woo him. But if my slutty boy wants to play with fire, he had better been prepared to be burn.


	8. Kinks.

Our panting was the only thing that could be heard, not that I really wanted to changed that. Tetsuya was laying with no clothes on top of my naked chest, as we snuggled at the backseats of my Ferrari. I did not plan to have our first time in a car in middle of nowhere, but I could not bring myself to regret it. I normally hate things not going as I planned or improvising, but when it comes to Tetsuya I can't let myself get angry. Especially since I was basking in the afterglow, laying kisses on his forehead while he does the same on my chest.

Though, it doesn't really matter if we ended up having sex in a car I can still make it up to him by taking him to the five stars hotel in Tokyo for the night. And take him to dinner at their restaurant which has the best view of the city.

"Nee, Seijirou, aren't we late for our appointment?" Tetsuya asked me softly, though there was no real hurry behind those words- he too was enjoying the afterglow.

"We are, but do not worry for me they will attend us. Appointments are only for formality anyways" I answered, absentmindedly, playing with my lover's locks "About the sugar daddy thing, if you are really into that I don't mind playing along. I myself like role playing"

"Really? You don't seem the type" Tetsuya thought out loud "The sugar daddy thing is something that Ryouta-kun said after seeing the car you bought me, it just stuck. I am not into that... but I wouldn't mind role playing the part from time to time. Nee, Seijirou, instead of simply buying a tux for the party why don't we also buy some costumes for role plays?" he suggested, turning around so we would be chest to chest and we could look into each other's eyes.

"I love the idea" I replied "What kind of role would you like to play? I myself would love to see you in an angel disguise, also like a slutty demon and a cat boy in heat. Ah" I moaned slightly, eyes unfocused daydreaming "You would look devine"

"I..." he began, suddenly blushing and deviating his gaze away from mine.

"What is it my love? No need to be shy" I told him kindly, patting his hair softly "I won't judge you" I assured him.

As if being encouraged by my words he finally looked back at me, eyes burning with determination and confessed: "I would like to wear a school uniform and for you to be the teacher" I raised an eyebrow, not understanding why he was ashamed of that "A female school uniform"

 _Ah, so that was the issue_. I thought, realizing what was the problem.

"I hope it is a sailor uniform, you would look adorable in it" I replied, smiling assuringly at him.

He almost deflated against my chest in relief, a smile blooming on his face "Some lingerie as well... maybe some high heels and make up too" he continued, gaining strength but still shy about the topic.

I don't mind it, if even I felt happy that he would share this side of him to me. I felt so humbled by it.

"Anything you want. The best brands will be yours, I'm sure you will love the feeling of lace on your skin. You will look good enough to eat... and eat I will" I whispered in his ear before nibbling it playfully- his giggled were like music to my ears "I don't want to push it and I'm not asking because of some judgmental reason, but I am curious. Do you want this because you feel like a woman? Or is it because you simply like it? Or are you just curious?" I asked him seriously, but softly not to make him feel as if he had to answer.

"I... I don't feel like a woman. But I've always been curious about it. I never cared much about male's fashion but I always found women's clothes so cute and exciting. The first time I wore some clothes of my mother I felt an immense sense of relief and freedom... that day I was caught by Ryouta-kun. I was so ashamed of myself that I burst into tears. At that time we weren't that close to each other. I thought he would laugh at me or tell somebody" I held him tighter to myself, allowing him to press one cheek against my chest as he snuggled as close as he could "Surprisingly he told no one, not even Shige. He comforted me and helped me out, he began bringing me some female clothes and makeup from the sets he modeled in. He even taught me how to do my own makeup. He was my strongest supporter"

"I feel a 'but' there" I said, feeling that he was not over.

"My parents found out... and as you can guess they kicked a fuss. They already did not care about me but finding my secret was the last drop for them. They definitively kicked me out of their house and disowned me. If it hadn't been for my grandma I don't know what it would have become of me" he confessed. I felt drops damping my chest. Tetsuya was crying. Not to myself: ruin the lives of the Kuroko parents "They said pretty awful stuff that night, it created a trauma in me. The reason why I decided to become a psychologists. I never told anyone about my secret, only Ryouta-kun knows... and now you"

"So, this would be the first time you would dress up like a woman for sexual reasons" I said thoughtfully, when I saw him nod I came to a decision "I am very proud of you Tetsuya. Not many would be able to move forwards like you did or talk about the matter, that's very mature of you. I will not tell anyone about it and you do not have to hid anything about yourself ever again. I accept all of you, even your dirty secrets. However, if we are doing this we need a safe word. If a scene becomes too much for you, I need to know that you want out and it isn't part of the play"

"What about Shiro?" he offered.

"White? As opposed to Kuro? I don't mind it. If anything it's quite a clever play of words" I accepted "Now lets get dressed, my love. We need to see a man for a tux"

We got there in ten minutes. As expected we were received by a grand welcome, they did not even mention us being late.

"Mr. Akashi, how are you?" Monsieur Francis greeted me "And who is this beautiful gentleman?"

"I'm fine Monsieur Francis. How are you? And this is my partner Kuroko Tetsuya. We are here for a tux for him, it is for my son's birthday" I greeted him back.

"I'm fine, thank you. Well, then, Mr. Kuroko what kind of tux were you going for?" he asked.

"I am not aware of what's the theme of the party, so I will leave the choice to Seijirou. I trust him. I also don't wish to forgo the etiquette" my lover answered.

Tetsuya handled it like a pro, he doesn't know about tuxes and stuff like that but he did not fret and behaved like a fool. He simply took the spotlight from him and handed it me, as if he had taken a smart decision so he won't seem stupid. As expected from _my_ Tetsuya.

"I recall that pearl white tux you mentioned to me the other day and a teal tie to match my love's eyes" I requested. We did not have to wait at all, soon Tetsuya was at the dressing room while I was waiting outside and drinking a glass of champagne. As expected Tetsuya looked divine "Baby, I am speechless by your beauty"

It was all I could say, not only did the coat hug his torso perfectly showing off his slim waist, the pants showed off his bubble but. All I wanted was to throw him against the sofa I was sitting at and ravish him. But first I had to take him away from all the lustful looks he was receiving.

"My, my, Mr. Kuroko you look incredible! You need to try some other tuxes! There's this chocolate one that you just need to have in your closet and a grey one that will look divine with your skin color, not to mention a classic black one is a must" Monsieur Francis began ranting, in the zone, directing staff after staff to bring him the clothes.

By the end of the trip Tetsuya had four tuxes, four pairs of shoes and over eight ties and bows. I made sure Monsieur Francis was distracting my love while I paid the bill. It was nothing for me but I knew that Tetsuya was still not comfortable with me spending so much money on him.

"Thank you my dears! Come back soon" Monsieur Francis bid us goodbye at the door.

We headed to my car simply to put all the bags, before walking towards a sex shop close by. But it wasn't any kind of sex shop, it was one meant for rich and powerful people who wanted secrecy more than anything. Because if anything of that came out to light they would be ruined. From the outside no one would ever guess what depravities happened inside. Like always the security revised that we had no hidden macs or any artifact which allowed us to film or expose any of the costumers. They also took our phones before letting us in.

"This is really high class" Tetsuya commented softly, as we entered the place.

His eyes almost bulged as he saw how immense the place was. It was a five floors store, each with it's own section and different brands. I believe that he was kind of intimidated by it, if only a little. I noticed it when he suddenly hugged my arm and moved closer to me.

"So, where do you want to start with?" I asked him.

"What do you recommend?" he asked back "You are the one who knows this place after all"

"Well, we can start on this floor first. Buy some toys, condoms and lube. Then we can move to the third floor, that place has the woman lingerie. Any kind you wish for and all the best brands. Then fifth floor for some costumes for role-play" I suggested, already having the plan after many fantasies "What do you say?"

"I like the idea" he replied, taking a trolley and moving ahead "I did not know that there were so many kinds of lube" he commented, looking the bottles with a thoughtful expression "Which brand do you suggest? I don't know any of them"

"This one" I pointed at it "It's the best one"

"Good" he said, picking out a pack of six bottle of normal lube and another one of vanilla flavor. Then he proceeded to the condom gondola and took two large boxes of normal condoms from the same brand and another two of lubed condoms "For whenever we want a quickie, faster and it won't hurt me" he explained when I raised an eyebrow. Though, the reason why I raised my eyebrow was because I was surprised he knew my size after only sleeping together once. Not wanting to think how he gained that talent I stopped thinking about it "What is this?" he asked me stopping at a different gondola.

"Oh, that's the aftercare selection. Bath bombs, oils, creams, beauty care, all you need after a rough session of sex or a tiring day" I explained "You can buy them individually or you can buy a package. But even then you have different kind of packages, the small ones, the medium ones or the complete ones. You like vanilla, don't you?" I asked, but I already knew the answer "Then let's take one package for you. Trust me, you'll need it" I picked the complete vanilla aftercare package and placed it on the trolley.

"Seijirou, that's too expensive" he hissed quietly, eyes still fixed on the price tag.

"Listen to me, love. I can easily handle this, it's pocket change for me. So, don't worry and let me pamper you, ok? I want to, I enjoy it" I assured him, taking his face on my hands.

"Ok" he replied after a couple of beats, he did never mention the price tags for the rest of the trip.

We finished our tour on the first floor by picking up anal beads, a dildo, a vibrating dildo, that vibrates and another one that doesn't), two butt plugs (though the ones I bought him were decorated by diamonds and rubies respectably), a cat tail butt plug, a cock ring, a vibrating cock ring, a nipple clamp, even a sex dice- though that one was more for fun and curiosity.

We made a detour to the five floor before the third one, Tetsuya was still a bit shy about other people seeing him in female clothes. I chose many costumes for him to try on, but let him decide if it looked good or not. I did not want to see him on them and spoil the surprise for when we have our night. He ended up deciding on the slutty demon that almost looked like lingerie, the naughty angel one that barely covered his ass (or at least that's the idea I got when I chose it), the female sailor school uniform, a cat boy costume and a sexy prisoner. I too took some costumes: a teacher laboratory coat, a vampire costume and a warder one. I am quite giddy for the warder-prisoner role-play.

"Tetsuya are you still nervous about the third floor?" I asked him when we reached the elevator again, he suddenly got tense again "You know what, go to the bottom floor and stand in the line. I will choose some lingerie for you, ok?"

"Thank you, Seijirou" his eyes shone with gratitude and I was gifted with a shy and small but honest smile.

When I reached the third floor I headed straight to La Perla and began browsing their collection, one underwear turned to two, two to five and before I knew it I had two bags worth of lingerie. Though I did not even mind it, Tetsuya would look incredible on every single one of them.

I smiled to myself as I rode the elevator to the bottom floor, I could not wait for tonight.


	9. Seiji's birthday.

As if he had read my mind, Tetsuya had sent to clean and dry the warder-prisoner costumes. We had a lot of fun that night. What I was glad about was the fact that my lover didn't use his safe word. It was our first role play and the risk of him doing that was high. Thankfully it did not happen.

However, the joy of that night was followed by three days of complete silence. As Tetsuya was planning on finishing correcting his tesis before Seijji's party, so he could give my son his whole attention. Seiji understood that completely and was happy about Tetsuya's care, though it did not stop him from pouting because he missed his favorite piano teacher. If I were honest, I would admit that the mood in the Akashi mansion was blue. We all grew attached to my lover.

At least it gave me time to finish dealing with the pair of monsters that calledthemselves Tetsuya's parents. It took my private detective less than a day to find dirt on them. The efficiency expected from someone working under an Akashi. It seems like they've been making some illegal business on the black market. A few phone calls later they had their house surrounded by the cops and the best attorney on the country after their asses. Of course, I also made sure that none of this reached Tetsuya and that every contact they tried to do towards my lover was blocked. I know Tetsuya and he would try to help them because of how big and pure his heart is and I could not let those monsters get away with what they did unpunished.

Though the waiting finished today!

I normally woke up before anyone at my mansion but this time it was my son the one who got up first. He even decided to surprise me early this morning, jumping on me while demanding to pick up Kuroko early and take him out for breakfast.

And who was I to refuse my son on his birthday?

"Seijirou? Seiji?" a sleepy Tetsuya answered the door, still on his piyamas- he looked adorable! "What are you guys doing here so early? Weren't we supposed to meet by the amusement park in... six hours?" he asked, after checking on the living-room's clock.

"We were, but someone was quite impatient" I replied with a small chuckle.

"I just missed you" Seiji pouted, in a very uncharacteristic way.

"Oh, sweetheart" Tetsuya whispered softly, as he kneeled in front of my son "I'm so sorry for being away so long" he hugged Seiji- who enjoyed every single second,-before letting us inside and serving us something to drink "Wait for me here, I will be ready soon" with that said he disappeared inside his room.

"Tetsuya's hot cocoa is the best like always!" I laughed at Seiji's joyful claim, enjoying watching him drink so happy.

There used to be very few moments that I see him acting like a real boy, which I used to enjoy to the fullest. However, ever since my lover came into our lives he made sure to teach Seiji that he can be a boy and a goo heir at the same time. I am very grateful at him for that.

I decided to look around for a bit before taking my phone out to kill the time, though those plans were thrown out of the window the moment I saw a neatly placed pile of papers on the counter. Curiously I grabbed them to see what they were about. Surprise, surprise, it was Tetsuya's thesis.

Not being able to resist my curiosity I began reading it. Before long I could not place the papers down, I've never seen a thesis so entertaining or so well written that didn't come from an Akashi. This might be even better as it made someone who had little interest on the subject discussed want to know more and more. If this does not end up being published by T University I will have a very serious discussion with the dean about the incompetence of his staff.

"Seijirou! What are you reading?!" Tetsuya exclaimed, blushing slightly.

I rejoiced on the untypical behavior my lover was showing. Who would have guessed someone so sure on himself could feel so unsure about his work.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Tetsuya, this is perfect by Akashi's standards" I told him, even Seiji looked surprised and impressed by my words "Like always exceeding my expectations" I complimented him, pleased "By the way, you look incredible" I let my eyes wander on his form.

He was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and button up short-sleeved white shirt, paired up with white New Balance sneakers and a stylish hat- which must have been his model friend's. He can even make simple clothes look amazing.

"Let's get going, then" Tetsuya muttered, cheeks still burning, as he rushed towards the door of his apartment.

Seiji and I looked at each other before chuckling slightly and following him. We had breakfast at a high class cafe, I am still surprised how Tetsuya can drink vanilla milkshake at any hour of the day. A pleasant chat later we were heading towards the amusement park, the guys were already there at my request- I told them that the plans were advanced a couple of hours.

"Aka-chin! Sei-chin!" Atsuhi called out for us, already holding the entrance tickets

"Happy birthday, Sei-chin/Seiji!" everyone present congratulated him.

"Thanks uncle Atsuhi! Uncle Shintaro! Takao! Tatsuya!" Seiji responded with a smile.

"Hello Midorima-sama, Takao-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Himuro-kun. It's nice to meet all of you again" I grimaced at the way my lover directed himself towards Shintaro.

I know that my friend is his boss but the only now he should be calling sama is towards me!

"We aren't working at the moment, please call me Midorima" Shintaro read the situation rapidly and acted as he should, as expected of my friend.

"Well, then hello Midorima-kun" Tetsuya corrected himself "Shall we enter?"

That was all Seiji needed before bossing us all around, game after game. He truly is enjoying being in charge. He will make a good boss one day. We were heading to the third rollercoaster when my phone began to vibrate on my pocket. I could not answer in front of Seiji, he would get mad at me for working on his birthday, I myself hated when my father showed that work was more important than me. Then again, this might be important, I could not simply ignore it. As I debated what do do, Tetsuya noticed me touching my phone in my pocket and reacted.

"Seiji why don't we head towards the haunted house? Just the two of us? It seems that your uncles are getting a bit dizzy by all the roller coasters" flashing my son a smile, Seiji could only follow him blindly.

"If I don't marry him soon I will go insane" I whispered, deeply impressed by my lover, before answering my phone "Akashi Seijirou here"

"Akashi-sama, both Kuroko Yuki and Kuroko Kaito were declined bail and are heading to prison to wait for their trail" my private detective informed me, making me smirk evilly.

"Well done, something else?" I replied.

"Nothing else, sir"

"Well then, goodbye"

"Goodbye, sir"

"I don't want to know what you just did, simply make sure Tetsuya doesn't find out" warned me Shintaro, who still looked green.

We've already lost Atsuhi who had his head on the bin with his lover holding his hair and patting his back- he should have stopped eating before playing around with Seiji. Then again they that would be asking the impossible.

Some fun later we all went our separate way to get ready for tonight's party. I could not wait to see Tetsuya wearing the white suit again. Seiji had his favorite red suit for tonight while I decided on a classical black tux with a red tie. Tetsuya came right on time, half an hour before the rest of the guests as we were suppose to greet them together.

 _More than Seiji's party this was a coming out celebration for me._ I chuckled internally, enjoying the looks of shock from the guests.

Surprisingly enough Tetsuya knew quite a few of them, as he treated their children or relatives and with great results too. He was surprisingly enough quite the social butterfly. It helped having a model friend who taught him some tricks and that this society lacks the honest bluntness that Tetsuya possesses- something that had many attracted to him. I had to leave him for a while once, I was worried he would get targeted by jealous bitches... which he did, but he handled it like a pro. Ending up with him looking good and them as gold digging sluts they are.

By the end of the party, I could say that it was a good night. The majority accepted us without any trouble, the minority were convinced by my family's name and/or Tetsuya's charms, and very few left still spitting curses at us. But there was no need to worry about them, by morning they will be eliminated. Right now I will simply enjoy the warm body of my lover.


	10. Bonus Chapter: Gold diggers.

**Kuroko's P.O.V** :

Seiji's party was mostly an excuse for the most powerful men and women in Japan to meet and kiss up to Seijirou's ass. I could handle most of it since I have Seijirouand Seiji by my side, the problem was when they were called out by an associate. However, I soon found myself in a nice group. It all started when Kaguya-dono and his oldest daughter came to me to question me about their youngest son/brother. Most of rich people would never talk in such a public gathering about a relative assisting to therapy but Zero saw his best friend be murdered right in front of him. That was public knowledge and no one could really fault him for searching for help.

Soon, others started to gather around me, curious about the man who managed to capture the great Akashi Seijirou's heart when not even the most beautiful women in the country could.

We began talking about psychology, then the conversation moved to more varied topics: world matters, politics, business, etc. I noticed more than one being impressed by how well rounded I am and what a good listener too, knowing when to stay quiet and when to comment. Then, we moved to what they really wanted to know: me.

"So, you work at Midorima Hospital?" one man asked.

I heard clearly the unasked question: _Did Akashi-sama get you that job?_ It bothered me, since I've been one to push myself to my limits and work hard for everything I've got. But I also knew that it came with the ground of dating Seijirou so I didn't show it bothered me.

"Yes, I do. Actually it was Midorima-dono the one who presented us" I answered, confidently.

"Really? So, you know Midorima" an old woman commented kindly, her eyes watching me warmly. She reminded me of my grandma "How has he been doing? It's been a long time since I've last seen him"

"He's been well. Busy but it was well paid off, his developments in cancer treatments will be treasured by the medic community and will save many lives" I told the lady "At least now he can take a breath and relax a bit"

"So, it's finally over? His research?" a man demanded to know "It isn't a rumor from the media"

"No, it isn't a rumor. His research will be published in the Japan Medical Magazine the following week-end" I assured the man "However, it is incorrect to say that his research is over. The field of medicine progresses with every year, no, with every day. For now yes, Midorima-dono's research will be the most advanced in cancer treatments but that doesn't mean that there's still no ground to keep on advancing. We can always get better" my answer earned many nods of approval and voices of accordance.

"What does this research entail?" a woman asked curiously.

"I believe that such answer is confidential until the release of the paper" I answered, with an apologetical small smile "Even if it wasn't I could not answer you, I work in a different area at the hospital"

"Yes, with the crazy people" a sweetly sickening voice, sniggered behind me followed by malicious giggles from who must have bene her companions "Or under Midorima's desk"

All conversation around me stopped, many gasped and even a few looked offended for my sake. I was touched by that, but I could also fight my own fights. I calmly turned around and raised an eyebrow at the men I suddenly faced, they rapidly moved aside letting me a clean view of a very beautiful group of woman. The ring leader used a very tight red dress that showed too much of her cleavage, and a little too much of make up.

"I will ask you to please never repeat that. Midorima-dono and Seijirou's friendship goes back to middle school. I would not want such a precious bond to be broken by a false rumor" I told the slutty woman calmly but firmly "I would expect more from a woman of your caliber to repeat unsustained rumors"

My words seemed to make some of the expectators chuckle, which only served to anger the lady- if one could call her that.

"How dare you talk back to me you little gold digger? You don't even know me!" she hissed, that beautiful face cracking in a horrendous sneer.

"I don't need to have met you, to know you" I replied, my cool expression never changing "Your daddy was never there and you mommy was very strict and might have given you a little too many spankings" that caused more chuckles and that lady's face to redden in anger or shame, I still do not know "By the ring mark on your wedding finger, lack of black and that used dress, not to mention all that make up, I can deduce that your husband or finance tricked you and run away with all your money. Which brings you to this gala, trying to impress a man with money, preferably young, so you can continue living your spoiled style of life. If I am not wrong, I believe that's the definition of gold digger" the woman paled at my words and many sniggered by me having put her on her place "I request an apology"

"I will never apology to the likes as you!" she snarled.

"Likes of me? You mean gay people? Or those who are not rich?" I asked, faking obliviousness "Because I believe you fit one of those categories now" my comment only made her cheeks redder "And I didn't mean an apology to me, but for those you insulted. My patients are not crazy, they are people who have passed by a traumatic event or have emotional problems. Brave people who instead of staying quiet and bottling up their emotions, they do what many are afraid of doing: asking for help. I will not allow you to call them crazy, they do not deserve that" by now my cool expression was broken and I was glaring heatedly at that bitch.

Many realized that I was not angry at her words against me, but her insult to my patients. I guess that earned me some more admiration. Not even bothering to wait for an answer, I turned my back towards her and faced Kaguya-dono again. Putting back my usual expressionless face I asked: "Where were we?"

I didn't care if that bitch was still there or if she felt insulted by my dismiss of her. All I could pay attention to was the gratefulness in Kaguya-dono's eyes and think that I did the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Sorry for the late update! But I am a bit stuck with this story. Does anyone have any suggestions? I accept ideas!


	11. Kuroko the babysitter: Day 1.

**Seiji's P.O.V:**

"Once again, I am sorry about springing this into you without previous notice" my father apologized again "I cannot believe Seiji's behavior, totally unacceptable!" he glared at me, but I for the first time I did not even care about angering father.

You might ask how did the richest and most powerful man in Japan end up in front of Tetsuya's apartment at 6 a.m. The answer was easy: me!

My father had another business trip, this time in Korea. Which meant I had to stay at the mansion with a babysitter, now one would ask why would I need a babysitter when I a more capable than most adults or why did need someone else to take care of me when I had a whole army of servants at my call and beck. HOW WOULD I KNOW?! My father for being so smart he sometimes seriously cannot make sense.

Still I am a kid and, no matter how much I loath to admit it, my say doesn't have that much of a weight in his decisions. However, I would not let that blonde bimbo bitch to babysit me when all she wants is to sleep with my father, get pregnant and force him into a marriage or she would create a huge scandal. Father knows, I know, she does not know we know.

Why does father still let her babysit me? As much as I hate admitting it, she is a very capable babysitter who knows perfectly how to handle kids. For a long time we did not have other close options, but now we had Tetsuya! Bye, bye blonde bimbo bitch!

But I knew I could not force her to quit early, I had to do it at last minute so father was unable to find a perfect replace in time and would be forced to take me to Tetsuya's place.

What did I do to her? Well, let's just say that some private photos and videos in her phone found themselves in the net. Ding, dong, the witch is dead! If I took some pics of her crying, ashamed face... well, no one saw me.

So, how can I be sad or afraid of angering father when my plan worked out perfectly and now I am spending three days with my favorite person!

Ignoring father's glare I beamed happily at Tetsuya and rushed ahead to hug him: "Tetsuya! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Seiji" he gave me one of his rare but beautiful smiles, making me all warm inside, and took me into his arms. He then spoke to father "It's ok, Seijirou-kun. I've already hand in my tesis and no longer have anything to do. I would love to look after Seiji"

"Thank you, Tetsuya" father smiled relieved, leaning in to give him a kiss "By the way, when will they be publishing your tesis?"

"I didn't even tell they would be publishing it!" Tetsuya exclaimed, with lovely red cheeks.

"Because I know perfection when I see it" father replied.

"...In a week" Tetsuya finally answered reluctantly.

"Then I will take you out when I get back to celebrate" father stated with a sly smile, before kissing Tetsuya again and placing a soft kiss on my red curls "Behave" he warned me, but smiled wryly afterwards "Though I believe there's no need to tell you that when the only one you always hear is Tetsuya" he shook his head amused and left towards the limo.

"Seiji, you dad is a baka" Tetsuya moaned embarrassed, hiding his face into my curls, I could only nod slightly in accordance.

He afterwards took me inside and straight to his room to unpack. Yes! I will be sleeping with Tetsuya the whole week! Take that father!

"Seiji, Shige-kun and Ryouta-kun bring their boyfriend to stay over a lot, so most of the days there is a full house. I hope you don't mind" he told me, while unpacking.

"I don't mind" I replied submissively.

After all I would take this opportunity to gauge father's rivals. Last time, I only saw a bunch of idiots but maybe I missed something. While deep in thought I did not notice Tetsuya finishing the unpacking on his own and moving us towards the living room, until he asked me: "Seiji, did you eat already?"

"I've eaten already, don't worry" I replied rapidly, ashamed that I had lost concentration like that.

"Then, what would you like to do today? Luckily it is my day off, but even the days I work I am sure that Midorima-dono wouldn't mind you tagging along" he told me.

 _Watching Tetsuya work? Yes!_ I exclaimed in my head, happily.

"Could we play basketball?" I asked him, excitedly "I've heard from father that you've played basketball since middle school"

"I have" Tetsuya replied with a warm smile, one that you can only wear while talking about what you feel passionate about "Basketball, eh? If I am not mistaken there is a street basketball tournament close by, maybe we could all go and enter. What do you think?"

"Hai!" I cheered, happily.

 _I would play with Tetsuya and watch him win a tournament too! Best day ever! Try to beat that father!_ I celebrated inwardly.

"Yo, Kuroko" the red haired monkey friend of Tetsuya came out of one of the rooms, yawning with eyes half closed "What's there for breakfast?"

If I am not wrong he is the ex-boyfriend that cheated on him with his best friend and now is dating said best friend. What a prick! Tetsuya is surely an angel for forgiving these pair of imbeciles.

"Nothing for now but if you want something you can always make it yourself" I was the one that answered, with a warning tone.

"Was!!! What is Satan's spawn doing here?!" he exclaimed like an idiot.

What did Tetsuya ever see in him will always be a mystery to me.

"Watch it Kagami-kun! Seiji isn't Satan's spawn and Seijirou-kun isn't Satan either" Tetsuya defended us perfectly with an incredible chilling glare, I will ask him to teach it to me afterwards "And as Seiji said, make breakfast yourself!"

 _Well done Tetsuya!_ I praised inwardly.

"So, what is the kid doing here?" Kigali asked, after a cup of coffee.

"Seijirou-kun had a business trip and his babysitter canceled at last minute, he asked me to take care of Seiji for a week" Tetsuya explained, smiling at me gently "By the way, Seiji wants to play basketball. There is a tournament close by, would you guys mind participating?"

"Basketball? Is there a need to ask? You know we are always in!" Kagami replied with a board smile that almost blinded me, too bright! "So the little guy likes basketball? He isn't too bad then" he mumbled "Which is your favorite player?"

We rapidly engaged into a basketball conversation. It seems that I analyzed the red haired monkey wrong. He isn't stupid, he simply doesn't care about stuff he has no interest in. His knowledge of basketball and the athlete's body is incredible, not to mention his english is pretty neat. He also has a good personality and seems to love to take care of people, the food he keeps feeding Tetsuya and I clued me in. Now I can see what Tetsuya saw in him, though father is still much better.

Also, I've noticed that he actually has cero romantic interest in Tetsuya, which means one rival less for father. The same goes for his other ex's. So, father has the coast clear.

As expected they were all onboard with my idea and soon we were walking towards the public court. We played for a while, surprisingly they were incredible. However, I was bumped that Tetsuya was not playing but I understood someone had to inscribe their team into the competition. So, I kept quiet and waited impatiently for the tournament to begin. I was so excited to see Tetsuya play!

"Ready guys?!" Taiga asked pumped up, when the time to play came.

"Yeah!" the rest, minus Chihiro, exclaimed.

They were all very happy, after all they thought they would never compete again together after the basketball season was over, especially with their graduation so close.

They pulverized team after team, clean victories with a huge margin of difference between points. Taiga, the ace, was incredible, no one could keep up against him and don't get me starting with his air walking and his meteor jam. Awesome! Ryouta wasn't that much behind him, as a small forward he is amazing, copying trick after trick. So cool! Shigehiro was an incredible point guard, directing the game comfortably and pumping the spirit of his teammates. Chihiro was a ghost not allowing anyone close to the hoop, stealing the ball without them noticing he was there in the first place. But the one who took my breath away was Tetsuya. He was worse than a ghost, a phantom who no one could pin point his position on the field. Orchestrating every move from the shadows, he was like a God of basketball! His Ignite Pass Kai, Vanishing Drive and Phantom Shot were the best moves ever! I even notice that he has a Quasi-Emperor Eye, he is perfect for dad! When I heard that he has more moves under his sleeve I practically begged him to show them to me.

What I love the best of their team was no matter that they were easily going to win or how much they won, they still gave their best and had fun playing the game they love. Something that my father and uncles did not learn. Their victories went to their heads and their team broke. They stopped having fun playing... I want to win but I don't want to stop having fun either.

 _Maybe father would start enjoying basketball again if he plays with us._ I thought as I watch Tetsuya receive a plastic trophy for winning the tournament and a check with money. I smiled to myself, before rushing ahead and hugging Tetsuya. _We will have so much fun this next three days!_


	12. Kuroko the babysitter: Day 2.

**Seiji's P.O.V:**

I woke up before Tetsuya did, instead of getting off the bed I smiled at his sleeping face and snuggled closer. Tetsuya was the only one I ever felt comfortable and with other than my father. I could not wait for him to start living with us! Which will surely happen when he moves to Kyoto for his doctorate. I only had to wait patiently for father to ask him. I won't even miss Tokyo when we all move to Kyoto, I much prefer it over here. The city filled with the history and culture of our country.

After half an hour of cuddling a sleeping Tetsuya I decided to finally get up. I went to the bathroom to wash up and dressed up to start the day. I looked at the still sleeping Tetsuya on the bed and chuckled softly, he is truly bad in the mornings!

I quietly left for the living room, I was hungry and wanted some sugary cereal. We don't have it back home, father always despised them and said why would I want cereal when I have a profesional chef to cook me whatever I want. After filling my glass with orange juice and putting some milk on my bowl, I took a seat on the table and began eating.

"Mmm" I moaned, happily "I love Kellogg's!" I said that to myself without noticing that someone else had woken up.

"I love them too, pity I can't eat them today" Ryouta pouted like a kid "I love my job but sometimes it's truly a pain in the ass... don't ever tell Tetsuyacchi I said that in front of you" I begged, eyes wide open in panic.

I chuckled at that, Tetsuya has them all under his control. Well done!

"I won't... if you take me with you. I've never seen a photoshoot before" I bargained.

"Deal!" he rapidly exclaimed "Though, you were already coming with me. My partner model is sick and we need someone to replace him, in those cases Tetsuyacchi always fills in" he told me with a sly smirk.

 _I underestimated him._ I thought dumbfound. _He looks like lap dog when in reality he is a sly fox in hiding. Mental note: Never underestimate Ryouta Kise again_.

"Won't you get in trouble for bringing someone without notice beforehand?" I asked him, trying to take the focus off of me.

"No, after all today I am modeling for one of your family's branches enterprises" he informed me "I don't think they will protest about bringing the heir to a simply photoshoot"

"If I remember correctly" which I do "there is a new Akashi Phone coming out soon" I commented.

"Correct! Today's photos are for the phone's advertising" he replied with a bright smile "We will be everywhere! Billboards, magazines, subway, internet, the street, shops! It isn't the first time Tetsuyacchi has helped me before but never with a project this big, I am so happy so many people will see how magnificent Tetsuyacchi is!"

"Tetsuya is very pretty" I nodded, in accordance, after all no one could debate that fact.

"He is!" Ryouta also nodded "Talking about Tetsuyacchi I better wake him up or otherwise he won't be off bed for at least another five hours" my eyes bulged at his words, but knew better than to think of it as an exaggeration.

Half an hour later we were all inside Ryouta's manager's car, the adults talking about what the project entailed and what was expected from them, with me listening while cuddling on Tetsuya's side. Once we reached the studio, Tetsuya rapidly pulled the hood over my head and carried me in his arms, my face tucked in his neck. When we got off the car i understood why. The entrance was flooding with yelling banshees called fans and annoying paparazzi. It warmed my heart seeing how protective he was of me. Luckily, Tetsuya used his misdirection to dodge every single one of them and get us to safety inside the studio.

We had to wait for twenty minutes for Ryouta to follow us.

"Mean~ssu!" he pouted at Tetsuya "How could you abandon me? Out there is a war zone!"

"Sorry, but I had to take Seiji to safety. I can't have an scandal happen while babysitting him for the first time" Tetsuya replied, not even a bit guilty "Next time try to be less shinny"

"How?!" whined Ryouta, as his manager dragged him towards the make up room.

We both laughed at the blond model, soon following. I myself continued laughing as I watched the make up artist miss Tetsuya at least five times while doing his make up. He never left the chair and the girl still forgot he was there!

 _That only happens to Tetsuya_ , I though shaking my head in amused disbelief.

After make up, which took over an hour, they had to dress up- which took around half an hour and ten outfits change for each. However, none of them felt angsty. Both of them seem to be used to it, even Tetsuya. He looked so cool and elegant. I could not take my eyes off him while he posed for the camera.

While Ryouta demanded attention as soon as he got into the room, charismatic and shinny- like the sun. Tetsuya has a more delicate nature, sophisticated and elegant- just like the moon. They both were two sides of the same coin, so different but they still fit perfectly together. No wonder they are so good friends.

Not only that they were having fun while working, laughing and joking between scenes and sometimes during. There was a good ambient between them and the staff. I've never thought that work could equal fun before. But Tetsuya and his friends had taught me that everything could be fun as long as one wants it. Though that does not mean one should not work diligently and hard. Even while having fun they were both working seriously.

I no longer cared about Ryouta deceiving me earlier today, I was happy to have seen them work together. It was an experience I will never forget.

I hope one day I get a good friend like that.


	13. Kuroko the babysitter: Day 3.

**Seiji's P.O.V:**

When I woke up on my third day with Tetsuya I felt both excited and sad at the same time. Excited because I will finally see him work, but sad because today was the last day with him. I really could not wait for father to ask him to move in with us.

Surprisingly, Tetsuya was up already but then again he takes his job seriously and would not get there late. We quietly washed up, dressed up and ate, before getting in Tetsuya's car and driving towards the Midorima Hospital. It was a very weird morning, normally Tetsuya would talk to me while having breakfast or inside the car. But not this time, he stayed quiet and serious... I could even say mad? It all happened after checking something on his phone after brushing his teeth, what could he had found out that made him this angry.

I quietly followed him as he marched through the hospital, ignoring every hello that came his way- which weren't that many thanks to his low presence. He headed straight towards uncle Shinto's office and slammed it open. I opened my eyes in surprise at his action, the usual calm and respectful Tetsuya was acting as if he owned the place.

"How could you?!" Tetsuya seethed, narrowing his eyes in anger "How could you steal my tesis and publish it in your sciene magazine?!" this time he yelled.

I jumped slightly startled at his behavior. Rapidly shutting the door, so no one would notice the scene, I moved closer to Tetsuya to try to calm him down. Once he remembered I was also there he calmed down for a little bit. I still could not believe what I had just heard, uncle Shintaro had stolen Tetsuya's tesis. There must be a mistake on that.

"Calm down Kuroko, I stole nothing from you. If you had taken the time to read the whole paper, you would have notice that I gave you full credits for it. I even sent you check as a payment" uncle Shintaro said in a calming voice.

"That doesn't mean you had any right to publish it without asking me first!" Tetsuya snapped, loosing control of his emotions again "Did Seijirou-kun put you up to this?"

 _That does sound as something my father would do_. I thought wryly.

"Seijirou had nothing to do with this" my uncle replied, calming us both down "Your teacher did"

"Sensei? Why?" Tetsuya asked confused, as was I.

"Your tesis Tetsuya is a mastermind, perfect in every aspect. Your teacher was jealous that someone as your as you was capable of doing something he was incapable of in his entire life. He came to us with your tesis to pass it as his, which he almost could have gotten away with it if it weren't for the fact that I always check every paper that is published in my magazine. I've noticed your tesis right away and corrected the mistake before it was published" he explained to us. Tetsuya was astonished by the news, looking paler than I've ever seen him "I've already sent cops to his place and had him arrested for fraud. I even called T University to tell them about it all, they've never heard of your tesis. You would have never graduated Kuroko. Luckily at the light of facts they accepted it even if it was late and agreed to publish it"

"I... I can't believe it" Tetsuya stuttered, sitting down before he collapsed "How could he do this to me? He was my favorite sensei, I trusted him the most!"

"Greed, envy, jealousy, are horrible emotions" uncle answered "Note of advice, next time before showing a finished paper have it recorded so no one can steal your rights away. You never know when someone might steal your idea away"

"Noted" Tetsuya replied with a weak smile "Thank you... and sorry for barging in a and accusing you, Midorima-dono"

"Don't worry about it" uncle Shintaro replied "I should have called you and explained all of it beforehand, I was in the wrong too. By the way your shift should be starting soon, you better get changed before that" he advised him.

"I will" Tetsuya replied before turning to me "I am so sorry Seiji, I must have scared you" he hugged me, making me feel all loved and safe again "I will never do it again, ok. Now be a good boy and wait for me here with you uncle, I will come to collect you for lunch"

"I can't go with you?" I asked bumped.

"You can't. I assist with therapy, those are private stuff that no one can witness" he replied, kissing me on the forehead before biding us goodbye.

"Did you tell father about that bastard?" I asked uncle Shintaro once Tetsuya was gone.

"Language and yes I did. He was furious" he answered, not looking up from his papers.

"As he should be" I snorted satisfied.

Tetsuya will have the best lawyer to represent him and put that joke of a teacher in jail, and when he comes out he would have not only lost his job but his reputation as well.

I stayed the rest of time quietly waiting for Tetsuya, while reading an e-book from my iPad. I have been having so much fun these few last days but I have to keep up with my studies too. Without even noticing it was already noon and Tetsuya was picking me up for lunch. This time around I really noticed how many people knew Tetsuya and like him, congratulating him about his debut in the Midorima Magazine and telling him how innovative and incredible his paper was.

I felt a huge feeling of pride but also worry. Now that father and him were public many will think that the only reason why someone so young got his paper published in such a prestigious science and medical magazine was because Tetsuya was dating father. Of course those who understood psychology would notice that those claims were not real but the rest of the people won't. The backlash will be bad... but as I had a peaceful and enjoyable lunch with Tetsuya I knew that it didn't matter. Tetsuya will get through with this, I knew it and if he can't on his own he has father and I having his back.

He will be fine and so will we. That calmed me down, I no longer cared about father coming to pick me up tomorrow if anything I was waiting for it impatiently. After all, we needed to come up with a plan to cover Tetsuya's back.

But for now I kept quiet and simply enjoyed my lunch and the rest of the day with my favorite person in this world, not counting father.


	14. Back home.

"Father!" my son welcomed me with a big smile.

"Welcome back Seijirou-kun" my lover said with a gentle smile, that stole my breath away.

They were both waiting for me back at the mansion, even though I said I wouldn't mind picking Seiji up before coming here. The sight warmed my heart, that same scene would be the one I would be welcomed to every single day if Tetsuya would say yes to my proposal.

"I am back" I just said, hugging my two favorite boys and kissing them on their foreheads "Why don't we have lunch together? I am starving" I said, letting my staff take my luggage and unpack it.

"Sure, Akuma-san made your favorite today" Tetsuya informed, wrapping his arm around mine.

"Then we have to thank the chef later" I replied, guiding my family to the dinning room and taking my place at the top of the table with Tetsuya at my right and Seiji at my left "Did you have fun while I was gone?" I asked them with a smile before turning serious and looking sternly at Seiji "Did you behave?"

"I did!" my son scoffed offended, but after what he did to his previous babysitter he has no right to act like the victim/

"Seiji behaved like an angel" Tetsuya assured me, smiling at my son who beamed back "Why don't you tell him about all we did while he was gone?"

"Sure!" exclaimed Seiji excitedly.

I smiled as Seiji told me about the basketball tournament and how cool Tetsuya was, and the modeling session and how cool Tetsuya was, and about how cool he was working. irrefutable fact: Tetsuya is cool. Lately he has been acting more like his age and I could not be happier. Tetsuya has given me the best gift ever, one that I will never be able to repay. So, I made the decision to spend the rest of my life making sure my two boys are happy.

"Talking about work... how are you really Tetsuya? Being betrayed like that by your favorite teacher must have been hard" I asked, concerned about my lover.

"Honestly speaking it was hard, I trusted him and he betrayed me like that... for jealousy and envy. It's still a fresh wound but I will get over it, next time I'll simply be more careful" his answer made my heart ache, my Tetsuya should never feel like that.

I grabbed his hand over the table and smiled: "Do not worry I will have my lawyer on your case immediately. There is no way he will get away with this" I assured him while Seiji nodded his head.

"There's no need, I can get my own lawyer. They surely have better things to do anyways" he tried to protest but I only chuckled.

"More important than you? Nothing" I stated, making him blush.

 _Oh, how I missed his blush._ I sighed internally. _I will make him blush all night long as I pound that sweet ass of his across the mattress._

"Um, thank you Seijirou-kun" Tetsuya's voice snapped me out of my dirty thought.

"You are welcomed Tetsuya" I replied, making sure I would not blush "Now tell me about you, anything new in your life?"

"I received my acceptance letter from K University, they will be giving me a full scholarship" he announced with a blushing smile.

"That's incredible Tetsuya, though I will say I called it" I praised him, happy for him.

"Amazing Tetsuya!" Seiji exclaimed proudly.

"Thank you guys. Also, we all finally decided what to do with the apartment" he continued.

"What to do with the apartment? I did not know there were plans about it" I questioned, confused.

"Well, we all graduate this year, except Mayuzumi who had already graduated last year. We all have stable boyfriends and I am going to Kyoto, we can't continue living together. The roommates experience was one we will never forget but we have all grown up" he explained, I nodded in accordance- that made a lot of sense "So, Ryouta-kun will be moving in with Taiga-kun and Mayuzumi-kun will be moving in our apartment... well, ex-apartment"

"What about you?" Seiji took the words right out of my mouth.

"I was going to ask your father if he knew any good places in Kyoto for me to rent a loft" he answered "I've only went to Kyoto for a field trip and basketball competitions"

"I do" I said "It's located in a quiet place with very good security, large spaces and very cheap"

"Really?!" Tetsuya gasped amazed, making me chuckle- it's so easy to mess up with him.

"Really. All the owner wants in return for your stay is many kisses" I continued teasing him with a devilish smirk.

"W-what?" he asked, confused.

"I am asking you to move in with us" I spelled it out "Both Seiji and I would love to have you living with us. Coming back from the trip today and having you welcome me with my son simply warmed my heart. I can't imagine the joy I will receive with having you with me every single day. So, say yes my love" I confessed, elevating his hand and kissing the back of his palm.

He blushed a beautiful crimson color at my my boldness, he then evaded my gaze in embarrassment but found himself locking eyes with the pouting kitten eyes of my son. I chuckled amusedly when Tetsuya's eyes widened in panic. Tetsuya is a stubborn one but Seiji and I had him under control.

"I-I- Ok, I'll move in with you" Tetsuya finally relented, defeated by my piercing eyes and Seiji's kitten eyes.

"Yay!" Seiji jumped off his seat excitedly and run around the table to hug Tetsuya.

"Thank you, my love" I said, kissing him and taking them both into my arms once again.

I was truly the happiest man right now.


	15. Date night and graduations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kabuki (歌舞伎) is a classical Japanese dance-drama. Kabuki theatre is known for the stylization of its drama and for the elaborate make-up worn by some of its performers. The individual kanji, from left to right, mean sing (歌), dance (舞), and skill (伎).
> 
> All information from the play comes from Wikipedia, so I cannot ensure how accurate it is.

"I will be taking you out tonight" I stated, as soon as Tetsuya picked up my call.

"...Ok..." he answered slowly "Why? Where to? And what should I wear?"

"To celebrate your paper being publish. Did you forget I promised you a date? We will be going to see a Kabuki. The **ADKP** will be making an appearance at the Four Seasons Hotel, we will watch the best Kabuki performance group while dinning excellent food and wine" I informed him "Wear the black suit with the white shirt and teal tie. I will be picking you at eight"

"Got it" was all he said before ending the call.

By now he was already used to me coming up with extravagant outings and spending money on him... well, for the later there's still some discomfort but let's give it time and it soon will be fixed. The day went on much slower than I would have liked, a lot of stupid and useless people taking on my precious time with their dumb requests and questions. Why did I even hire them if they can't do their job? I might as well fire them... let's do that! I will fire them tomorrow, for now I have a date to get ready for.

After getting ready and kissing Seiji goodbye, I grabbed my car's keys and drove to Tetsuya's place. Rapidly getting off the Ferrari, I headed upstairs and knocked on my boyfriend's door. Kami-sama must be smiling at me, as it was Tetsuya the one who opened the door and not one of his roommates or ex's.

"Tetsuya... you look ravishing!" I praised him, my eyes eating his delicious figure whole.

"Thank you" he blushed slightly, making him look much better "You look very handsome too"

"Well, thank you my love" I replied, cheekily, taking his hand and bowing slightly to kiss the back of his hand, eyes never leaving his "We better get going" I finally said, realizing him.

Wrapping an arm around his waist, I guided him downstairs and towards my car. Enjoying quietly his intense blush. I also kept thinking about the hotel room I have booked under our name at the Four Seasons and that pretty kimono just for Tetsuya. Oh, all the things I will do to him tonight... but for now, let's focus on the date.

Once we got there we were treated like the kings we are, given immediate attention, a table at the VIP section and the top waiter for the night. The play for tonight wasYoshitsune Senbon Zakura, one of the most notorious Kabuki plays.

It was the story of _Yoshitsune_ takes place a few years after the end of the Genpei War. Minamoto no Yoshitsune, the famous general, is being pursued by agents of his brother, Minamoto no Yoritomo, who has recently established himself as _shōgun_. Yoshitsune travels with his mistress Shizuka and loyal retainer Benkei in search of three Taira generals who escaped justice at the end of the war, and who he believes may pose a threat to the shogunate. This aspect of the plot is the primary departure from both history and from the epic. In reality, the three generals Taira no Koremori, Taira no Tomomori, and Taira no Noritsune, along with the young Emperor Antoku and his nursemaid who feature in the play, all perished in the war, most of them sacrificing themselves in the battle of Dan-no-ura.

"Did you know it was originally written in 1747 for the jōruri puppet theater by Takeda Izumo II, Miyoshi Shōraku and Namiki Senryū I, and it was only adapted to kabuki the following year?" I whispered in his ear, as we cuddled in our booth watching the play.

"No, I did not" he whispered back "But I know that the play is derived from the _sekai_ of the _Heike Monogatari_ , a classical epic which details the rise and fall of the Taira clan of samurai. And that the latter portions describe the eventual defeat of the Taira in the Genpei War, at the hands of the Minamoto clan, led by Minamoto no Yoshitsune, the title character of this play" I looked at him surprised at his deep knowledge of the play "What? This play was tackled in my literature class last year"

I chuckled at his response and shook my head, I do not even know why I am even surprised at this stage. Tetsuya was born to surprise me over and over again. We continued to watch the rest of the play in an enjoyable silence, while eating the delicious food. By the end of the performance we had already finished and payed, Tetsuya clapped with a rare smile on his lips. Making a mental note to take him to more Kabuki plays, I walked him towards our room. It was time for me to get my own reward.

**\-----**

Graduation day came and went much faster than anyone could have expected. As expected my Tetsuya was the valedictorian and his speech was simply magnificent. I myself made a few calls and convinced them to let me be part of the ceremony and give the newly graduates a speech. Honestly, I simply wanted to be the one giving my Tetsuya his diploma and congratulating him first.

"Congrats, my love" I said, handing him his diploma and shaking his hand with a proud smile "You deserve this"

"Thank you, Seijirou-kun" he replied, with a proud smile himself.

He then got off the stage and walked towards his friends and Seiji. I mourned his loss but knew that I still had many more diplomas to give out and that later today I would see him again, at the graduation party I had organized for him and his friends at the mansion.

However, not even _that_ I could enjoy with no interruptions. In middle of the party I had to leave the ballroom to answer a damn phone call from my private investigator. The worst, I was making out with Tetsuya!

"What?!" I growled angrily "This better be important!"

"I was simply informing you sir that Kuroko Tetsuya's parents tried to contact him tonight. I've already erased the phone call and voice mail from his apartment's line phone" he informed me.

"What did they want?" I asked, much calmer now that I knew it was an important matter.

"They tried to guilty him into paying for a good lawyer now that their assets are frozen... they also insulted him for his sexual and dressing preferences. Saying that it was all his fault and he should be helping them, as it was his duty" I almost broke my cell in anger at the words coming out of my investigator's mouth.

"That's bullshit!" I growled "It doesn't even make sense!"

"No, but you will be surprised how many times that kind of speech has many children feeling guilty or ashamed. It is very effective to bully sons and daughters into helping asshole parents" I blinked a bit surprised by his cursing.

My normally polite and always professional private investigator cursing with contain anger? He must have given me a watered version of what those asshole parents left my Tetsuya.

"Block any way of contact of their to Tetsuya or his friends, even their lawyer's. I do not want them upsetting my lover" I ordered.

"Got it!"

I sighed tiredly, before returning to the ballroom. But I could not stop thinking that things were soon going to become very troublesome.

 


End file.
